Détermination
by Bn-and-cie
Summary: Temari aimerait bien faire part de ses sentiments à Shikamaru. Mais avec un garçon aussi long à la détente, ce n'est franchement pas facile !


**Bon d'accord je vous l'accorde la fin est un peu [ beaucoup ] guimauve mais je n'arrivais pas faire un fin correcte !**

** Au passage, je n'aime pas cella là non plus. **

**Mais bon, c'est à vous de me le dire ;)**

* * *

><p>- On avait pas dit que tu étais censé arrêter de fumer ?<p>

Il tira une longue bouffé de cigarette pour ne pas montrer qu'il était ravi.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Te-ma-ri, articula-t-il.

- Bonjour le flemmard.

Elle s'allongea à ses côtés. Après deux mois d'absence elle était enfin revenue la blonde. Sa blonde.

- Tu fais quoi à Konoha ?

- Je suis venue te voir. Tu préfères que je parte ? Dit-elle faussement fâchée.

- Temari la féministe est venue rien que pour moi ! C'est trop d'honneurs que tu me fais là.

- T'es pas heureux ? Le questionna-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Disons que si tu étais arrivée avec une petite jupe et ton petit débardeur de la dernière fois je l'aurais été plus.

- T'avais qu'à pas venir dormir à la maison baka !

- T'avais qu'à ne pas dormir en mini-short rouge et en haut moulant ! Rougit-il.

- Si tu étais moins pervers tu n'aurais pas regardé.

Elle lui donna une bise sur la joue et disparut dans un coup de vent, le laissant en plan. Shikamaru décida de ne pas bouger: on faisait toujours mieux chier les gens après un bon somme.

* * *

><p>- Temari !<p>

L'intéressée se retourna et aperçut Ino et Hinata lui faisant de grands signes de mains. Elle leurs fit la bise.

- Alors, enfin de retour ? Hurla Ino s'attirant ainsi tous les regards des passants.

- Si je suis en face de toi c'est que oui. Songe à utilisé de cerveau de blonde demeurée parfois.

- T'es blonde aussi je te rappelle.

- Sauf que moi je ne suis pas bête ! Ajouta-t-elle.

Hinata sentant Ino qui allait céder aux bêtises de Temari, décida de prendre la parole.

- T'es là depuis quand ?

- Ce matin.

- Je suppose que ton Shikamaruuu~ est au courant ? Pouffa la blonde.

- Pourquoi tu me parles de lui ? Tenta-t-elle.

- On le sait tous Temari. D'après toi, pourquoi lorsqu'il y a une mission à Suna il se propose toujours alors qu'il déteste les missions habituellement ? Pourquoi lorsque tu arrives et tu pars il a toujours ce grand sourire fiché aux lèvres ? Je te signale qu'avant qu'il te ne connaisse on ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Et puis je crois qu'il en est de même pour toi, nan ? Sourit-elle.

- Sauf qu'on est pas ensemble, bafouilla la sunienne.

- Vous le finirez un jour, c'est obligé, ajouta Hinata dans un clan d'œil pleins de sous-entendus.

- Raaaa, occupez-vous de vos fesses là.

- Bon sinon on allait faire du shopping, tu viens avec nous ?

- Pas de problèmes l'écervelée de service.

* * *

><p>Elles s'étaient installées à la terrasse d'un café, n'en pouvant plus des magasins. Temari jeta pour la centième fois un coup d'œil dans un de ses sacs en papier. Elle avait acheté, sous la pressions que lui mettait Ino pour plaire à Shikamaru, une petite robe rouge moulante au dos échancré et au décolleté profond.<p>

- Ino, rappelle moi encore une fois pourquoi j'ai acheté cette robe ?

- Pour ce soir à la fête de Kiba pardi !

- En plus, j'ai même pas de chaussures qui vont avec, soupira-t-elle.

- Tu viendras chez moi, je t'en passerai. J'en profiterai pour t'enlever c'est quatre petites choses que tu as sur la tête.

- Ah non, tu touches pas à mes cheveux !

- Si tu veux que ça aille avec ta robe.

- Je garde mes couettes et ma tenue ça va être plus simple.

- Hors de question ! Pour une fois qu'on peut te voir habillée comme une vraie femme.

- Fait chier, pesta-t-elle, pourquoi a-t-il fallut que j'accepte de venir ?

- Pour Shikamaru ! Aller hop, on va chez moi. Hinata, on se rejoint chez Kiba ?

- Pas de problèmes.

Elle leur fit un signe un clin d'œil et rentra chez elle.

Temari regarda une nouvelle fois la tenue, si il ne se passait rien avec son flemmard ce soir , elle ne ferait jamais plus rien pour plaire !

* * *

><p>21 heures. Temari se contempla une nouvelle fois dans le miroir de la chambre à Ino. Ce n'était pas elle: c'était une personne bien plus belle. Les chaussures et le verni étaient exactement du même ton que la robe faisant ressortir son bronzage, ses cheveux lissés lui arrivaient aux épaules. C'était sobre mais magnifique. Ino, de l'embrasure de la porte, la regardait se dandiner de tous les côtés depuis un bon bout de temps. Certes elle en avait bavé mais le résultat était plus que convenable.<p>

- Bon Princesse, on y va ?

- Tu m'appelles pas comme ça, railla-t-elle

- On s'en fout de comment je t'appelle. Si tu ne bouges pas ton cul de ce miroir on va finir en retard !

- Et puis si ça se trouve il sera pas là, murmura la concernée.

* * *

><p>La fête commençait à battre son plein quand arrivèrent les deux amies. Quand Naruto les vit, il s'éclipsa des bras de Sakura pour leur sauter sur le poil.<p>

- Alors les biches, on s'est fait belles pour votre cher Naruto ? Dit-il en remontant le col de sa chemise orange.

- Désolé chéri mais on est déjà prise, annonça Ino en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Même Temari ? S'étonna celui-ci.

Le rouge monta aux joues de la sunienne. Elle s'excusa et alla dire bonjour aux personnes qu'elle connaissait: Hinata et Tenten entre autre.

- Ouuuuuuuh ! Sexy la Temari ! Cria la fanatique de sport.

- Chut Chut Chut !

Elle lui plaqua la main sur la bouche pour ne pas qu'elle en rajoute, elle sentait déjà assez de regards sur elle comme ça. L'Hitora lui mordit la paume et la blonde bondit en arrière, écrabouillant les pieds de quelqu'un qui passait par là au passage.

- Excusez… Excusez moi, bafouilla-t-elle.

- Si vous étiez plus grande, vous n'auriez donc pas besoin d'avoir mis des talons donc de m'avoir fait dix fois plus mal.

Cette voix ? Shikamaru ?

Elle se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec cette espèce d'ananas brun. Bingo, Shikamaru.

- Je suis pas PETITE !

Elle lui écrabouilla le pied une nouvelle fois, prenant soin d'appuyer particulièrement fort son talon sur ses doigts de pied.

- Si. T'es même microscopique.

- Tu veux vraiment crever Nara ?

- Avec toi, je risque sûrement.

- Ma…. !

Il lui posa un doigt sur la bouche et l'emmena sur la piste de danse.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- T'es pas venue ici pour danser ?

- Je sais pas danser. Faudra pas te plaindre si je t'écrase une nouvelle fois les pieds.

Temari lui envoya un sourire carnassier auquel il répondit en la serrant contre lui.

- Au fait, ce n'est pas toi qui détestait le gloss ?

- Je n'aime toujours pas ça. Ça pue et ça colle.

- Alors pourquoi en as-tu mis ?

- Si tu veux que je te dise que c'était pour toi, tu peux toujours te cirer.

- Ah bon ? Je pensais que t'étais fait belle exprès pour moi. Surtout que ta petite robe, là, est très tentante.

- Te ferais-je de l'effet mon petit Shika ?

Pour toute réponse, il la serra encore plus fort contre lui.

Une nouvelle musique démarra et Temari se laissa entraîner par son partenaire.

* * *

><p>Chaud. La sunienne avait chaud. Elle avait beau être habituée à la chaleur de Suna, la chaleur d'un partenaire était toute fois bien différente. Elle n'aurait pas su dire depuis combien de temps elle était là, collée contre son torse, se mouvant doucement au rythme d'Angie ( The Rolling Stones ). Elle inspira une nouvelle fois l'odeur masculine qu'elle avait sous le nez, jamais elle ne s'en laisserait.<p>

Canelle. Voilà ce qu'avait déduit Shikamaru, sur le parfum de Temari. Il restait là, le visage enfouit dans son cou si gracieux à respirer cette odeur si envoûtante. Depuis maintenant plus d'une demi-heure il se retenait d'embrasser sa blonde, le fait que tout le monde les fixait le dérangeait et il ne savait pas vraiment si ses sentiments étaient réciproques.

La musique touchait à sa fin quand il croisa ses yeux verts sapins, automatiquement il lui sourit. Non pas un sourire colgate comme beaucoup aurait pu le penser, mais un sourire exprimant toutes ses émotions qui se déversaient en lui à ce moment là.

Temari dû le comprendre, car c'est elle la première qui posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et qui intensifia le baiser. Les mains de Shikamaru longèrent sa colonne vertébrale pour aller trouver son cou et capturèrent son visage si fin. Ils durent s'arrêter, le manque d'air se faisant sentir. Il vit des cheveux blonds se rapprocher de son visage et entendit Temari lui murmurer:

- Toujours aussi long à la détente.

- Galèèèère….


End file.
